Magical Love
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: When Grandpa and Yugi find a stasis chamber within an Egyptian palace, how will this new discovery affect them. Vanishshipping (Atem x Tea)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Stasis Chamber

March 2003

"Grandpa, what is this site you discovered?" Yugi asked anxiously as a young archaeologist drove their open air Jeep through the desert. Grandpa was sitting beside him in the back, a huge grin on his face.

"Well my boy, I believe it is the ancient palace of a Pharaoh." Solomon said looking pleased with himself.

"Cool, I'm so glad you're letting me go along." Yugi grinned. "How much farther?"

"Not much further now I believe."

The Jeep pulled to a stop and the archaeologist turned to them. "Here we are."

"Thank you very much for the ride, come Yugi." Solomon called as he got out and started to walk towards the excavation site

Yugi followed into the entrance, looking at the ancient stone in amazement. "This is amazing that it's still standing."

"It is amazing and we believe it to be over 3,000 years old."

"Do we know anything about the pharaoh?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"He was known as the Great Nameless Pharaoh but nobody knows why." Solomon explained.

"Too bad, he should be well known." Yugi sighed, then spotted a door to the left. "Hey, what is this over here?"

"Be careful Yugi, places like this are known to have traps especially behind _hidden_ doors."

"What have you found Yugi, oh my goodness that looks like..."

"We need to help him!" Yugi ran towards the bubble and sank through, kneeling beside the figure. He touched his hand. "He's freezing, Grandpa!"

"Ok take your jacket off and put it on him and I'll give him mine too."

Yugi took off his jacket and took grandpa's, laying them over the figure. "We need to move him. Can you get someone to help?"

Going back out into the hallway Solomon called. "Arthur, we've found something amazing but we need your help."

The figure stirred as an elderly gentleman arrived. "What is it, Solomon?"

"Wha-? Where-?" The figure's eyes found Yugi's legs and his eyes widened as he looked up. "What the-?"

"Look what we have found, I think its the Pharaoh" Solomon whispered as he opened the door

Feeling that he was being looked at Yugi looked down "Woah, hey Grandpa he's awake."

The teen shivered violently. "Why is it so cold...?"

"How long have you been in here? We need to get you out in the sun."

"Here? Where am I?" the teen looked around his eyes wide. "My palace..."

"Yes you are, my Grandpa and I just found you in this chamber."

"Can you help him out of that bubble?"

"Bubble? Must be a stasis chamber..." the figure muttered.

"A what? Do you know how to get out."

"Just have to walk out..." the teen groaned softly. "I am too weak though..."

"Let me help you, are you able to sit up?"

The teen pushed himself to a sitting position and swayed, almost fainting. "Ugh..."

"Ive got you, now try to put your feet down on the floor." Yugi said with his arm wrapped around Atems waist "I-Im just wondering, what is your name? Do you have one?"

The teen concentrated on getting to his feet, leaning on Yugi. "Atem." he told him.

"Oh so your not nameless after all." Yugi chuckled.

"No one knows me...?" Atem seemed disturbed by the idea.

"My grandpa told me you were known as the great nameless Pharaoh, maybe your name got erased somehow." Yugi asked.

"What do you remember?" Grandpa asked, the prospect of a first-person account making him anxious. "Do you remember what happened before you were locked in here?"

"I was at my coronation celebration in my throne room and we heard noises. Explosions and screams. I saw my priest wave his hand and then all went black. I woke up to you." Atem's eyes widened at the realization. "Did you find anyone else?"

"I'm sorry, we haven't." Yugi shook his head sadly.

Atem's shoulders hunched in grief and Yugi almost let him go as he started to collapse. "No..."

"According to my Grandpa this Palace is over 3,000 years old, I'm surprised you are still alive." Yugi said trying to hold Atem up.

Atem cried out, an invisible wave of power emanating from him. He collapsed in Yugi's arms.

"Atem, hey what happened, can you hear me, Grandpa I think there's something wrong with him." Yugi said in a panic sinking to the ground under his weight.

Grandpa hurried in, helping Yugi get Atem upright. "I don't know. Did you feel that power that came from him when he fainted?" he asked, looking over Atem at Yugi.

"I did and it felt really powerful."

"I've heard legends that some of the Egyptians had magical abilities." Arthur supplied as Grandpa and Yugi got Atem out of the bubble.

"We should get him to the nearest hospital." Yugi said, anxiously. "He's clearly not well."

"Get in the Jeep and we will take him" Solomon said

Grandpa and Yugi got him to the Jeep and drove back to the city with Atem's head in Yugi's lap. "How is he doing?" Arthur asked from the front seat.

"He's still out to it but at least he's warming up." Yugi said hopefully.

"That's good. We'll be there soon." Arthur smiled at Grandpa. "We've made a great discovery, don't you think, Solomon?"

"We certainly have Arthur and it's even more exciting that we have found him alive." Solomon smiled.

"True." Arthur nodded.

They arrived at the hospital and Grandpa went inside to get help. He returned with a couple nurses and a doctor. "We'll take good care of him." the doctor promised, getting Atem onto a gurney.

"Please be careful with him." Yugi said anxiously as he watched Atem be wheeled away.

Atem came to and found something was tickling under his nose. He reached up and something sharp prick the back of his hand. A constant beeping noise irritated him. "Where am I?" he asked, opening his eyes to see Yugi, Grandpa and Arthur around him.

"Hey Atem, how are you feeling? You're in the hospital, we brought you here because we were concerned about your health when you passed out."

"What is that noise?" Atem asked, confused.

"It's called a heart monitor, you will get used to the noise eventually." Yugi chuckled. "Just be careful of your hand too, that line is supplying you with fluid."

Atem stared down at his hand where an IV was sticking out, taped to his hand. "This time is so different..."

"The doctor said you may have to stay in here a few days for observation, but my Grandpa and I will be right by your side the whole time."

"That reminds me Grandpa, maybe we should get him some different clothes." Yugi suggested.

"I don't know, Yugi. I don't know if he'll want to come back with us. He might want to stay in Egypt. What do you think?"

"You are the only ones that I know in this time. I would rather stay with you."

"If he stays in Egypt Grandpa he will have to get used to a whole new set of people that dont know him. I thought you would, once we get home I can always tell my friends that you are my elder brother." Yugi chuckled.

"Are they that gullible?" Atem raised his eyebrow.

"Well no...Joey might be, but you do look a lot like me, except your tan skin and slightly different hair, but our eyes are the same color." Yugi blushed.

"What was that power we felt when you fainted? It was unusual."

Atem sighed. "I have magical powers. That is why you found me in a stasis chamber. My priest must have created it-" Atem gulped, the beeping on the heart rate monitor sped up, indicating his stress.

"It's ok Atem, just relax we are here for you. Who is this priest you keep talking about, he sounds like he was someone very important to you." Yugi said putting a comforting hand on Atem's shoulder.

Grandpa noticed the talk of the past wasn't helping as Atem closed his eyes, his heart rate fast. "Yugi, distract him with something else. The past is what is doing this." he said sharply.

"Oh, sorry Grandpa" Yugi said sheepishly. "Hey Atem, I'm sorry if I upset you, I'm just really interested in you and your life. But I was wondering, do you have any favorite colours. Other than purple and blue of course." Yugi chuckled trying to change the subject and cheer Atem up.

Atem slowed his breathing, shifting in bed slightly. "Thank you..." he whispered. In a stronger voice he said, "No, I like blue..."

"That's good, it will make it easier for us to get clothes for you. Are you uncomfortable?" Yugi asked seeing how Atem shifted.

"A long time ago I was in a fight..."

"My back..." Atem winced, as pain stabbed along his back near his ribs.

"whats wrong with your back Atem?" Yugi asked with a worried look on his face

"A long time ago I was in a fight..."

"What! you in a fight? But arent you a Pharaoh, why were you fighting?"

"Pharaohs lead their arm-!" Atem gasped in pain as he reached for his back only for pain to flare up sickeningly in his shoulder.

Atem! Whats wrong?" Yugi asked seeing the pained expression on Atem's face.

"My shoulder..." Atem tried to move his arm but it hurt too much. "Something is wrong..."

"What happened in your fight, can you remember? Sit still I will go and get a doctor."

Atem's breathing was ragged as he tried not to pass out from the pain. Grandpa had left at once and returned with a doctor. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"He said his shoulder is sore and he looks in a lot of pain whenever he moves." Yugi explain for Atem seeing how much pain he was in.

The doctor looked over at the nurse as she came in. "Help me roll him over and be careful of his shoulder.

The nurse nodded and helped him roll Atem over. Atem's eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out. The nurse moved the gown aside and gasped, seeing a ragged scar just below his ribs. "How did we miss that?"

"I dont know but we better get him back onto his back, it looks like he was in a lot of pain." the doctor said rolling him back over gently noticing that he was out cold again.

"Atem, hey Atem, can you hear me, please wake up." Yugi pleaded gently shaking him.

"Careful!" the doctor said sharply, seeing the heart monitor spike at this movement. "Something is wrong. We should do an X-Ray to check that shoulder. Call Radiology and tell him we're on our way."

Ringing the radiology department the nurse nodded at the doctor. "We better get him up there they are waiting for us."

The doctor unlocked the wheels on the bed and wheeled Atem out of the room.

Grandpa looked over at Yugi. "He'll be just fine, Yugi. Medicine has come along way since then."

"I know Grandpa but im still worried about him" Yugi sighed

An hour later, Atem was wheeled back into the room by a nurse. "We have some news."

Atem was half conscious due to the pain medicine they had him on.

"What a relief, what was wrong with him?" Yugi asked.

"He has a broken collarbone and what was paining him was a shard of metal near his ribs. We'll have to wait until he regains strength to remove it."

"Well he did tell me he had been in a fight a long time ago." Yugi sighed.

The nurse brought an immobilizer and a sling and the doctor guided Atem's arm into the sling. Atem didn't even flinch. "Good, the pain meds are working. We'll keep an eye on him and do another X-Ray to make sure it's healing. Once we think he can handle surgery we'll do it."

Atem opened his eyes, which were a little glassy. "Where's...?"

"Thank you so much doctor. I'm right here Atem. I'm just glad you're ok, you got me a little worried." Yugi said gently touching Atem's good shoulder.

Atem closed his eyes again, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Embarrassing Welcome

March 2003

A week later, Atem was sitting up, his arm still in a sling. He had color in his cheeks and looked healthier than the teen they had found the week before. "This time is so strange. You will have to teach me the customs."

"Of course we will, anything you need to know, feel free to ask." Yugi smiled.

A doctor in scrubs entered the room, picking up the chart from the door. "Atem Mutou, how are you feeling?"

Atem looked over at Grandpa questioningly.

"Sorry Atem, we gave the doctor our last name because we didnt know if you had a surname or not." Solomon explain

"That is okay. What is it?" Atem asked, used to doctors and nurses waltzing into his room at odd hours.

The doctor went over to a white board and put up an X-Ray. "Do you see this dark spot on here?" he asked indicating the spot. "This is what looks like the tip of a sword. Now that you're stronger, I'd like to remove it."

"Are you sure that's what it is doctor? Atem? How on earth did you get the tip of a sword in you?" Yugi asked looking slightly uneasy.

"I was fighting someone and the stabbed me. The sword tip must have broken off. It's common." Atem was more concerned about the idea of removal. "What are you going to do to remove it?"

"We would put you under and open you up to remove it." The doctor explained.

Atem's eyes widened. He only understood the second half of the statement. "No."

"What's wrong Atem, don't you want to get better and be relieved of the pain." Yugi asked.

"Where I live, being cut open was extremely dangerous. You could easily die." Atem explained.

"I can assure you that you will be under the best care and we can handle any complications." the doctor assured him.

"You won't feel a thing Atem. They will either put you to sleep or just give you enough anesthetic so you don't feel them working." Yugi assured him.

Atem gave him a level look. "You promise nothing will harm me while I'm under as you put it?"

"I promise no one will come into my operating room while you are asleep." The doctor assured him.

Atem nodded. "Then you may do it."

"Prep him and I'll meet you in the OR." The doctor nodded to the nurse and left.

"We'll be here when you wake up." Yugi assured him, squeezing his free hand.

"Thank you." Atem whispered as they got up to leave.

"No problem. You're a Mutou whether you like it or not." Grandpa chuckled as he led Yugi out of the room.

Yugi and Grandpa waited in the waiting room as hours passed. Finally a the surgeon met them and smiled. "He came through like a champ. He'll be in recovery until he wakes up and then you can see him once they move him back to his room."

"Thank you, doctor." Yugi nodded.

"Mr. Mutou?" a nurse asked an hour later.

"Yes" Solomon answered.

"We have him in his own room and is awake, asking for you."

"Thank you. Hey Yugi, Yugi wake up my boy. Atem's awake and is asking for us." Solomon said gently shaking his grandson.

Yugi stirred and looked blearily around. "What's up?" he asked sleepily.

"Atems awake if you want to go and see him."

"Of course, he must be scared." Yugi followed the nurse and entered the room.

Atem was lying in bed with his head slightly raised. "Hey..." he croaked.

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling Atem"

"Tired...Did they get it?" Atem asked, reaching over to take Yugi's hand.

"From the looks of it they did." Yugi said taking Atem's hand but spotting the bandages.

"I have a question..."

"Sure, what's wrong Atem?"

Atem looked over at Grandpa. "Do I still have a place to stay...even with all the trouble I am...?"

"Atem, your no trouble at all, of course you can still stay with us. We can't wait to take you back home." Solomon smiled

"We could ask if they could transfer him to the hospital in Domino. I think it would be easier on him for his first plane ride to be drugged up." Yugi smirked.

"Plain?" Atem asked blankly.

"He means airplane. I know you used to travel by boat back in Egypt but now to get from here back to Domino we have to fly. Good thinking Yugi, maybe I should go and ask the doctors about it." Solomon said patting Yugi's back.

"Is it that bad...?" Atem asked.

"No way, flying is really fun." Yugi smiled.

Then why..." Atem was getting too tired to finish the sentence, still sleepy from the anesthesia.

aww, i'll let you sleep" Yugi sighed happily

A week later, Atem was released to go to Domino Memorial to finish his recovery. The plane landed at Domino Airport and Atem was taken by ambulance to the hospital. "You might want to let the gang know we arrived." Grandpa told Yugi, as they headed to the hospital.

"Oh, good thinking"

Sending a multiple message to his friends

"Hey guys, im back from Egypt and we have a new friend with us that I would like you to meet, we are just heading to the hospital so meet us there if you want."

The gang arrived as Grandpa and Yugi arrived at the hospital, having a shorter distance to go. "Hey, who is this friend you got?" Joey asked by way of greeting.

"You'll meet him soon enough if you follow us up to his room." Yugi smirked "And hello to you to Joey."

The gang followed Yugi and Grandpa up to the room Atem was in. "Do you have a twin?" Tea asked, turning her eyes from Atem to Yugi.

"He's no relation actually." Yugi chuckled.

"I better say hello." Tea looked a little flustered as she went over to Atem's bed.

Atem stirred, opening his eyes and Tea came into view. "Have I gone to the afterlife...?" he asked sleepily.

"No Atem, you haven't." Yugi chuckled. "Atem this is Tea. Tea, Atem." Yugi said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you..." Atem smiled sleepily.

"Hi." Tea said with a blush.

"Hey I'm Joey and this is Tristan" Joey said pushing past Tea.

"Nice to meet you...Is this Japan? It looks like Egypt..."

"Yeah you are in Domino Japan." Yugi said.

Atem was finally released a week later, though still in a sling. He groaned as he tried to figure out the clothes Yugi had left him, coming to the conclusion that it was impossible to put on by himself. "I have to face it. I need help." he muttered, sitting in the nearest chair.

Knocking lightly on the door Tea smiled "Atem, are you ok, do you w-" Tea said opening the door on a half-naked Pharaoh.

Atem turned pink. "I am sorry, I did not expect you too soon."

"I can go if you want me too. I-I'm sorry for walking in on you."

"No, stay. I need help dressing." Atem gave her a pleading look. "I must face that I am useless with one arm."

"Are you able to stand up again? I can help you put that shirt on."

Atem got to his feet with one hand and tossed her the shirt. "Thank you. I do not think I could work those...what are they called?" Atem looked confused as he glanced at the jeans on the bed.

"You mean buttons, I suppose you need help with those pants too." Tea giggled nervously.

I will." Atem nodded. "Why do you feel uncomfortable around me?"

"Other than the fact that I'm a girl and you are guy and I don't know you all that well either." Tea blushed "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No worries. I was a Pharaoh. People were covering their real feelings around me all the time to prevent offending me. Your honesty is refreshing." Atem smiled.

"You were a Pharaoh, Yugi never told me that. Now I really do need to mind my manners."

"There is no point. I can tell what you really feel." Atem tapped his temple.

"I suppose you expect me to call you, your majesty." Tea teased.

A shadow passed over his eyes. "Please do not..." he looked away.

"Sorry, I just thought I should be a little more respectful since you are a King."

"Was," he replied quietly.

"Would you like help with those pants now?" Tea asked changing the subject.

Atem looked back at her, appreciating the subject change. "Yes, please."

"Sitting down on the bed will be easiest."

Atem sat on the bed, nervous. "I know I have been out of it since we met. I did not say anything to make you uncomfortable around me, did I?"

"No you didn't. You commented on my school uniform but nothing too bad."

"Exactly what did I say?" Atem's cheeks turned a deeper red.

"You only noted how much clothes have changed since your time." Tea said as she helped Atem with his pants.

Once Atem was dressed, Grandpa and Yugi had arrived. "You're dressed? Good. The doctor released you so you're free to go. But you have to leave in a wheelchair."

"Not those silly contraptions." Atem groaned as Yugi brought one over.

Once Atem was dressed, Grandpa and Yugi had arrived. "You're dressed? Good. The doctor released you so you're free to go. But you have to leave in a wheelchair."

"Not those silly contraptions." Atem groaned as Yugi brought one over.

"Would you like me to push you, Atem." Tea asked.

"Sure." Atem settled in the wheelchair, placing his good arm on the rest. "Take me somewhere with better food."

"How about we take you home, Grandpa is a really good cook." Yugi chuckled.

"Perfect. I could do with a good meal." Atem touched his flat stomach with his good hand.

"Well, what sort of things are you used to eating" Yugi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Usually what we could farm or kill." Atem said with a shrug of his good shoulder.

"Ok, im sure Grandpa will come up with something."

Once they were home, Atem seemed tired. "I think I need a nap. The trip has tired me."

"You still have alot of recovering to do. Come and lay on the couch while Grandpa cooks us some dinner." Yugi suggested.

Atem obeyed with a groan, closing his eyes. "Can I sleep here?" he asked jokingly.

"You would be very uncomfortable laying here, we are almost there, only a few more steps to the top."

Joey appeared at the top of the stairs. "I got an idea, if the Pharaoh isn't too prideful."

Clearing her thoat and looking down at Atem and then back to Joey, she asked, "What ever you are planning, be gently with him"

Atem looked down at Joey with tired eyes. "If it doesn't involve my having to climb the stairs, I am okay with it."

"Do you mind if I carry you up to Yugis bedroom?" Joey asked coming closer to Atem.

"I have been sleeping alone for the most part for these past weeks. Would you mind staying with me?"

"Oh um, I don't know, maybe it would be better to have Yugi with you." Tea said sounding nervous.

Atem smirked in a sleepy way. "You scared I will bite?"

"N-no, I will just sit here with you until you are asleep. Is that ok?" Tea said pulling Yugi's chair away from his desk and sitting down.

Atem sighed and closed his eyes, quickly asleep.

Watching Atem sleep, Tea started to feel sorry for the former Pharaoh seeing a slight frown on his face. "Poor guy, maybe I should sit with him." Tea whispered as she quietly moved from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed.

Atem could smell the perfume she was wearing in his sleep and his body started to respond. His face soon relaxed into a soft smile.

Knowing already how muscular Atems body was, Tea started to get a little curious, without waking him Tea gently glided her fingers over his chest "Stay asleep Atem, just relax." she whispered soothingly.

Atem sighed at her touch, as his body continued to respond.

Keeping an eye on his face so she could move her hand if he started to wake, Tea's hand slowly drifted down towards his thigh without her realizing until her fingers caught a "bump", making her gasp. "Oh no I hope I don't wake him up" she whispered in panic.

Atem continued to sleep, still smiling.

"Now that hes asleep I should get out of here, I shouldnt be touching him like that, I do kinda like him" Tea whispered as she got slowly up off the bed & snuck out the door still with a deep blush on her cheeks

Atem woke up hours later, a little disoriented as the room came into view. he saw he was alone. "Tea?"

Coming into the room to check on Atem, Yugi looked at him and then blushed. "H-hey Atem, I see you are feeling better." Yugi said with a blush.

Atem was confused at first and then realized what he was blushing about. "I had a nice dream."

"I can see that, you ready to get up and have some dinner"

"I do not need everyone to know." Atem looked mortified.

"Well do you just want to sit up here and relax until your little problem goes away." Yugi said blushing deeper red.

Atem looked affronted, not understanding what he was saying. "I am royalty! Nothing about me should be considered little!"

"Settle Atem, its ok. That's not what I meant, I'm sorry." Yugi said nervously after being told off.

Atem calmed down, as did his body. "You helped me by riling me up." he smiled.

"Want to come downstairs now?"

"Sure, if I can have help."

Wrapping his arm around Atems lower back and helping him up off the bed and then down the stairs. "Hey guys look who is feeling better." Yugi announced.

Atem didn't understand why Tea wouldn't look at him when he sat down beside her. "What did I do?" he asked her quietly.

"You didn't do anything Atem. It's me. I'm sorry, I'm so embarrassed." Tea whispered.

"Do not worry, I am not mad at you."

"Thank you Atem, you're really sweet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sword Play

April 2003

Atem healed over the next month and was allowed use of his arm again. "I am cleared." he told Grandpa and Yugi as he left the back room, holding out his arms.

"It's nice to see how fast you have healed." Solomon chuckled.

"My back is still a little sore but the doctor said it would go away eventually."

"Would you like me to give you a massage when we get home, my Pharaoh" Tea smirked poking her tongue out at him

"That sounds amazing." Atem smiled at her.

"Hey how are your ribs where the sword tip was?" Tea asked

"That is still sore." Atem nodded. "But I am capable of facing any obstacles."

"My back is still a little sore but the doctor said it would go away eventually."

"You were so brave to go through with that operation, especially after not being from this time."

"I had good friends."

Finally getting home Tea looked at Atem "do you still need help getting up the stairs" she smirked

"I think I can manage. But you are welcome to come upstairs with me and give me that massage you promised."

As she led him upstairs, he muttered something about wanting more.

"Did you say something Atem" Tea asked raising an eyebrow as they entered the room

"Nothing. Where do you want me?"

"Can you lay on the bed on your stomach & take your shirt off" Tea asked

Atem obeyed, his back on display. A large scar was visible where he had the surgery.

"Wow, thats a really big scar on your back Atem" she gasped gently tracing it with her fingers.

Atem shivered at her touch, the scar still sensitive.

"I didnt hurt you doing that did I, Im just so amazed at how big that scar actually is."

"No, it is just a little sensitive."

"Well I dont want to hurt you so let me know if I do ok" Tea said as she leaned down without thought & kissed his cheek

Atem sighed. "I do not mind."

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me but before we start Atem, can I be honest with you."

Of course." Atem turned over on his side to look at her."

"I-I don't know how to say this but I um...IreallylikeyouAtem." she said quickly hoping he wouldn't understand what she had said and turning her head away to stop herself looking at his toned chest.

"I did not quite catch that. Is it some new language?" Atem rased an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Atem. I'm just really nervous, what I said was...I really like you, I've liked you ever since we met." Tea said blushing deep red.

"I like you too and I suspected you have been lying to me about what happened the day I arrived home. What did happen?" Atem gave her a stern look while still looking sexy.

"Oh that, I um...I accidently touched you where I shouldn't have, I'm really sorry for lying to you, I just wasn't paying attention when I did it, please forgive" Tea said with a small bow.

Would you like to touch me again?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

Not knowing what to say Tea turned her head to look away from him but whispered "Yes."

Atem's body responded with her admission. "Go ahead, Tea. I would not mind you touching me." he smirked.

Closing her eyes and keeping her head turned away, Tea reached her hand back feeling Atem's muscular chest under her fingers.

Atem closed his eyes with a sigh. "That feels good."

Gliding her fingers down further Tea found one of Atem's hardened nipples, caressing it with her thumb.

Atem moaned. "Lonely so long..." he sighed.

Building up a bit of courage Tea opened her eyes and slowly turning her head as fingers felt there way down his abs "Atem...C-can I kiss you." Tea whispered as an unknown feeling built up in her stomach.

"Yes, that would be great."

Tilting her head to the side and slowly leaning in Tea gently touched her lips on Atem's while holding his cheek.

Atem kissed her back, his body responding more to the kiss.

Sliding her hand back down his chest and stomach, Tea deepened her kiss with him. "Do you mind if I go further."

"I would be disappointed if you did not. Would you mind seeing if you disagree with Yugi's assumption of it being small?"

"From what I saw, I don't think its small and I don't think Yugi did either." Tea giggled as she began to kiss Atem a lot more passionately.

"You are making it get bigger by the moment." Atem grinned as he kissed her back.

Gently caressing his hardened bulge Tea looked directly into Atems eyes. "You are so beautiful Atem."

"You are too. But these clothes are unsuitable for my growth. Mind helping me out?"

"Anything for you my Pharaoh." Tea said as she began kissing the side of his neck while undoing his fly and pants button.

Atem lifted his hips so she could remove his pants and shorts, revealing his hardening manhood.

"Nope, definitely not small." Tea smirked kissing further down his chest until she got to his crotch. "Would you like me to pleasure you a bit more, my King."

"That would be nice, I bet." Atem smirked down at her. He then flipped her over and continued what they started.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"If you do not get me started yet, I am blissfully tired."

"It's ok, we can rest now. You've done so well, Atem." Tea said kissing his cheek.

"So..." Atem murmured, tracing circles around her belly button. "Have you thought of eventually having children?"

"I would like to one day, especially with you." Tea giggled as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Do not start what my body cannot finish." Atem murmured against her lips.

"I love you Atem" she whispered in his ear.

"I like you too." Atem teased, nipping at her ear to show he was teasing.

"Atem..." she scolded. "say it please."

"I am extremely fond of you." Atem chuckled in her ear.

"Nice try mister, try again." she giggled kissing his neck.

"Want me to say it? Make me." Atem chuckled, a hand trailing down.

Biting the side of his neck on his main vein hard Tea said in a muffle through her teeth. "Say it, Pharaoh."

Atem smirked down at her. Before she could react, he'd vanished, his ankle disappearing from between her fingers.

Now who's playing dirty, Atem? You can use your magic, that's cheating."

Atem smirked from the door, leaning against it, stil naked. "All's fair in love and war."

"Not that I don't like looking at your gorgeous god like body, but you better put some pants on." Tea said throwing his boxers at him.

"Yes, wouldn't want anyone to catch us naked. Do not forget your clothes." Atem smirked as he pulled up his boxers.

"I almost forgot." Tea giggled as she got off the bed and got dressed quickly.

Atem went over to her and pulled her to him, capturing her mouth with his. "We will have to continue this teasing another time." he whispered.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast mister smooth, you still have something you need to tell me or I'm not letting you out this door." Tea said kissing down his neck.

"And what would I get out of giving in?" Atem groaned softly.

"A bit more of this and something a bit extra when we have another one of our special moments." Tea smirked kissing him further down his neck.

"More of what just happened?" Atem nodded to the bed.

"Yup but maybe a bit with a bit more fun."

"Then..." He paused, lifting her face to his and kissed her before moving his head to her neck. "I...love...you..." He said, kissing after each word, adding a nip to her collarbone with the last one.

"Oh Atem, you are so romantic...ahh, now was that so hard."

"By the way, I could have escaped the room if I wanted to." Atem smirked.

"Could have, but I knew you wouldn't being completely naked." Tea giggled.

"You underestimate me. If you are done trying to start another round, let's go downstairs."

"You realize they are going to know we have been up to something." Tea said as she took his hand and eyeing the 'bruise' on his neck.

"Yes, you need to do something with your hair." Atem smirked, touching her bedroom hair.

"That's an easy fix. But you on the other hand, may have to borrow some of my makeup to cover that." Tea said poking the side of his neck and shaking her to fix her hair.

Atem shrugged. "Pharaohs wore makeup all the time."

"With your skin tone, I doubt you would have to wear foundation." Tea giggled opening the door for him "You first my King."

Grandpa looked up as they appeared in the kitchen. "Atem, I wanted to have a word with you."

"What is it Solomon?" Atem gulped.

"This way." Ishizu led them to a private room where a display of ancient artifacts were on a table. "We found this one in particular interesting." She gestured to a sleek sword with a jeweled handle. "Do you recognize it."

"Aten..." Atem murmured, touching the sword's blade. The blade glowed blue briefly and he concentrated, his eyes closed.

"Atem, are you ok?" Tea asked putting her hand on his shoulder in comfort "What a beautiful sword."

Atem opened his eyes. "This is my sword, Aten. He was a great sorcerer in his time."

"Was Aten a sorcerer when you were Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"No, he was the great sun god. You would know him as Ra. He imbued this sword with his soul and now he lends me his power when I need it."

_Nice to meet you, Tea._ came a powerful voice in Tea's head.

"Woah, did anybody else hear that." Tea said looking around the room.

"Wow that is so cool Atem." Yugi said gazing at the sword.

"He was just saying hello. Do not be frightened. He may be sentient but he only harms those that want to harm me."

"It's an honor to meet you Ra." Tea bowed. "We would never hurt Atem." she smiled at Yugi.

Atem smirked. "Do you want to see what he can do?"

"Sure, we would love to."

"Thank you. Do you mind if I take this?" he indicated the sword.

"Be my guest, my King, it was yours, after all." Ishizu bowed.

Atem bowed back and they left for home. When he got out of the car, he looked at Grandpa. "Do you have a large fruit I could borrow?"

"What are you planning on doing with it first?" Solomon asked raising an eyebrow.

Atem held up the sword. "Why slice it for everyone to enjoy." he smirked.

"Ok, I will see what I can find."

Atem heard a grumbling in his head. "Quiet." he muttered.

"Atem? Who were you talking to?" Yugi asked seeing the expression on Atem's face.

Atem looked up at Yugi with a small smile. "He thinks it's beneath him to cut fruit with the fact that he has not used his powers in 3,000 years."

"I honestly don't blame him, being such an ancient relic." Tea smirked.

Atem looked up as Grandpa returned with a cantelope. "Perfect." he said, taking it. He set it on the ground and stepped back. The blade glowed an electric blue and lines appeared where the canteloupe was cut and it split apart into thin slices. "Anyone want some?" he grinned.

"Wow Atem, that was amazing. Yeah I'll have some" Yugi said looking shocked.

Atem passed out the cantaloupe and replaced it in its sheath. "It'll be a little warm from the magic though."

"Wow Atem, I'm amazed at how talented you are with your sword." Tea giggled winking at Atem.

Atem chuckled. "Want to hold it?" he teased.

"Sure, I'd love to."

Atem took the sword out of its sheath and passed it over to her.

"Beautiful." Tea gasped.

"Thank you." Atem winked at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Attack

April 2003

Atem was watching TV with Tea leaning against him. They didn't notice a figure sneak into the game shop until Atem went stiff, giving a cry of unendurable pain. "Ah!"

"Atem, hey what's wrong?" Tea asked looking scared.

Atem shook violently with the pain, his back arched. "He is enjoying my little welcome gift." a British voice replied from the doorway, a smile in his voice.

"No way, B-Bakura, what do you want?" Tea growled.

Bakura released the magic he had on Atem and he fell to the side, half conscious. "That is just a taste of my power, Tea. I could have easily killed him."

"Atem, noo, what have you got against Atem that you would want to do this to him." Tea said touching Atem's cheek

"He escaped me when I attacked the palace."

"That's no reason to come back after him now. Please wake up Atem. Atem can you hear me?"

"Step away from him." Bakura ordered. "You know what I can do."

"Ok but please don't hurt him Bakura. I love Atem." she said stepping away from Atem.

Bakura stepped forward and seized Atem by the arm. They disappeared in an instant.

"Noo Atem." Tea moaned. Then she realized something. "Hey he didn't take his sword with him. I need to save him but where would they have gone."

_I can find him._ Ra's voice said in her head.

_I'm scared Ra. Please find him for me. I love Atem and I don't want Bakura to hurt him. Can you lead me to where he is?_ Tea asked.

_Of course. Take me with you and I will sense his presence._

_Thank you Ra._ Tea nodded carefully picking up the sword.

The blade glowed a bright blue and Ra's voice sounded in her head. _I sense him near the pier._

"Take me to him Ra."

_Go to the pier and I will have a better sense of exactly where he is._

Getting to the pier, Tea stopped and looked down at the sword in her hand. W_hich way now, can you sense him?_

_Yes. He's in the warehouse over there. But I must warn you..._

"What? Whats wrong Ra?"

_Bakura has resorted to physically hurting him._ Ra responded.

"I hope Atem's ok. Can you sense how badly hurt he is?"

_It is pertinent that we get him to a doctor or he will not make it._

"That's not good. I'm coming Atem." Tea said as she took off running towards the warehouse where Ra had pointed her.

You will have to use me to defeat Bakura. I will lend you my power.

_Thank you but I don't think I can do it. I've never killed anyone before._ Tea said sounding nervous.

_Let me do the work. I must avenge my handler._

When Tea arrived in the warehouse she found Atem lying on the ground in a pool of blood. "Tea..."

"Atem, what happened to you and where's Bakura." Tea asked helping Atem up.

Ten minutes later a nurse exited the room and found Tea. "Your friend is stable now and we're taking him up to surgery. The labs cannot find any poison in his system, so we don't know what to do."

"Thank you very much for letting me know." Tea nodded.

_Now would be the time to make that antidote._ Ra reminded her.

_Oh of course, what do we need for it Ra?_

Ra gave her the ingredients. _You will need to go to your home to make it._

_I don't want to leave Atem but he's depending on me to make this antidote. Come on Ra lets go._

Ra talked her through the steps and finished the potion_. 'You did it exactly how I advised, I just hope that there's enough time._

"We need to get back to the hospital and fast. I don't know how much longer Atem is going to last."

A nurse looked up as Tea hurried into the surgical ward. "May I help you?"

"I know your lab couldn't pick up any poison in Atem's system but I made this special antidote to help get rid of it, someone needs to inject this into him, right now."

"An untested antidote? I doubt the surgeons would approve of that." The nurse frowned.

"I didn't just make it myself. I had help from a very powerful friend, but please you have to trust me. Please give it to the doctor to use, I don't want to lose Atem." Tea pleaded.

The nurse sighed and took the vial. "I'll give it to them but I cannot guarantee." the nurse took it down the hall.

_I convinced her. Though she still was not as cooperative._

_Thank you for your help Ra, I knew she wasn't going to take it without a bit of persuasion._

Hours later, a nurse approached her. "Are you here for Atem?"

"Yes I am, how is he?" Tea asked nervously.

"He survived surgery but I must warn you before you go in. He's intubated because he had trouble during surgery and can't breathe on his own for now."

"It will be that poison, it would have been in his system for too long." Tea whispered to herself. "Can you take me to him?"

"Of course." the nurse led her to the room.

Atem was lying in bed, a tube coming out of his mouth to a machine.

"Atem, can you hear me?" Tea asked taking his hand.

Atem's hand twitched ever so slightly in hers.

_He can hear you. If you want, I can pass along any messages he has for you. He can talk to me._

_Im so glad you are ok, how are you feeling? _

_Thank you, that is greatly apperciated Ra._

_He wants to know if he will be okay._ Ra repeated. _He's too weak to talk telepathically to you, but I can read his mind._

"The nurse said the surgery went well, but he has to have the tube in until he can breath on his own."

_He is quiet now because he needs rest. But he wants you to stay with him._

"Of course I'll stay with you Atem. I love you and would never leave your side." she said kissing his cheek.

The next day, a doctor came in while Tea was sitting beside him, holding his hand. He examined Atem and checked he monitors. "Atem, welcome back. I'm going to remove the tube now that you're breathing on your own."

_Finally, this tube is a pain because I cannot speak aloud._ Atem said into Tea's head and then chuckled quietly in her mind.

The doctor disconnected the tube from his mouth and slowly pulled it out, causing him to cough violently. "Easy, don't try to speak." he advised.

Atem settled back, with a hoarse groan.

"Here have a drink Atem." Tea said offering him a cup of water.

Atem took it and took a careful sip_. Thank you._

"It's going to be good to get you home." Tea smiled.

"Don't overexert him. I'll be back to check on you later." the doctor nodded to her and left.

"Of course not, bye doctor."

Atem looked over at Tea. _How bad is it?_

"You're going to be fine, you just need a lot of rest."

Atem turned his head so she kissed him on the mouth, not content with a chaste kiss.

"You are so naughty, but I love you so much, hey by the way, I've been thinking."

Atem raised an eyebrow as encouragement to continue.

"You know when you asked about us having a child." Tea blushed.

Atem nodded, gazing up at her.

"I think maybe I would like to, only once you are completely better."

Atem nodded and opened his mouth to say something and he managed to say hoarsely, "Thank you."

"Hey the doctor said no talking but I think I'm ready now to start trying." Tea said leaning in to give him a passionate kiss.

The heart rate monitor sped up in response to his heart rate increase as a nurse bustled in. "Excuse me! You are riling up the patient. If you can't control yourself, I will have to ask you to leave!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to but he is my boyfriend after all." Tea smiled sheepishly. "Tattle tail." she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Bundle

Atem sat down on the couch one night, taking a sip of soda. "Long day." he sighed.

"Tell me about it, I can't believe what we have been through recently."

"And I cannot believe that finally we're having a baby." Atem touched her large belly, feeling their baby boy kick. "I cannot wait to meet this little guy."

"Neither can I. I'm going to be glad once he's born, my back is killing me." Tea sighed laying back against the couch and closing her eyes.

"Do you remember when we made him?"

"I don't think you will ever let me forget." Tea giggled.

July 2003

Nine months previously, Atem had finally been cleared medically from the attack. He headed home and found Tea on the couch alone, watching TV. "Hey, sexy." he greeted, standing behind the couch and bent his head to kiss her cheek.

"Hey yourself, good to see you finally home." Tea said turning her head to kiss his lips.

"You remember what you said in the hospital? I may have been drugged, but I remember very clearly." he murmured, dipping his head to kiss her neck.

"Yes Atem I do...ahh remember." she moaned.

"Well, we are home alone, are we not?"

"Yes we are and I don't think they are due home for another couple of hours." Tea grinned evilly.

"If I was any more, I would be done." Atem grinned.

"Ok, but im warning you, I wont play nice this time"

"Bring. It." Atem whispered, smirking.

Slipping his shirt off his shoulders as Tea's soft kisses turned into nips & then harder bites especially to his main vein while she undid his belt "Now its time for some real fun."

Atem groaned, frustrated at her torture. "Get to the fun then."

"Time for you to lay down, you naughty, naughty Pharaoh." Tea smirked giving him a small push so he fell backwards onto the bed.

Atem grinned as he fell back. "Do your worst on me. Or should I say best."

Rolling off him so he could breath properly & laying down on the bed, Tea panted "Thank you...Atem...That was amazing"

"You know what we did in Egypt if we wanted to get a woman pregnant?" Atem looked over at her.

"I would love to know" Tea panted trying to get her breath back

Atem grabbed a pillow from over his head. "Lift your hips."

"um ok" Tea said sounding unsure

Atem put a pillow under her hips and lowered her hips. "That will encourage my seed to find its destination." He smirked, giving her a kiss.

"Oh well, we will have to see if it works then." Tea smirked.

"And apparently it did work." Atem said in the present, nodding to her belly with a smirk.

"You really are very smart Atem." Tea smirked giving him a kiss.

Atem kissed her back passionately.

Deepening the kiss Tea smiled and then winced "Um Atem, I dont know how to tell you this..."

Atem smirked. "What, now that I got you pregnant, you are breaking up with me?"

"No of course not, I love you but I think my water just broke."

Atem jumped to his feet. "Grandpa is going to kill us for ruining his couch."

"Atem! I think we have much bigger issues at the moment." Tea snapped, smacking the back of her boyfriend's head.

"What?" Atem grimaced. "What-oh!" Atem finally realized.

"You need to ring me an ambulance, I'm...argh going into labor."

"Yes, of course." Atem picked up the phone and called for an ambulance. "They will be here soon."

"I hope it does come soon, I can almost feel this little guy forcing his way out...Argh." Tea panted on pain.

"Do not dare come out now!" Atem barked at her belly. In a softer voice, he said. "If only I had gotten a midwife in case of this."

"Atem!" Tea scolded "Dont yell at the baby, I knew I was due any day. It's ok if I have the baby here I can tell you what to do, but you need to calm down."

Atem looked at her, tortured. "I do not think I can."

"Listen to me, close your eyes and take a deep breath." Tea instructed before crying out in pain.

Atem stepped back, agonized. "I do not want to hurt you."

"You wont! Just listen to me & shut your eyes" Tea snapped as her contractions grew stronger

Atem became determined as he stepped forward. "I will not let my son hurt you. What can I do?"

"It's not him that's hurting me, it's a natural sort of pain when a women is pregnant. But I need you calmed down first."

Atem looked up at her, his expression not betraying his true feelings. "I am fine. Just tell me what to do." he told her.

"Just in case this Baby comes before I can get to hospital I need you to get me a towel, some warm water, a sharp knife or Scissors and two clothes pins or rubber bands...argh but you...better hurry."

Atem hurried out of the living room, gathering the items. "I have them." he dropped to his knees before her.

"I'm ok for now, I think the contractions have settled down but could you rub my back please Atem, its really sore."

Atem got behind her and rubbed her back gently and expertly.

"Aww that's better...Argh I think may have spoke too soon...argh Atem."

"What do I do?" Atem asked, stamping down his panic.

"I need to push so get ready with the towel but first can you help me with my pants first...argh." Tea instructed crying out in pain.

Atem removed her pants, his eyes widening when he saw a bulge in her panties, clearly the baby's head poking out. "Oh Ra..."

"It's ok Atem, just settle down, but I think I'm going to...ARGHH." Tea screamed in pain as she pushed again panting heavily.

Atem hastily removed her panties just in time to catch the messy baby in the towel.. "He is here!" he exclaimed as his son began to scream.

"Finally..." Tea whispered before passing out due to pain & exhaustion

_Ra, is she okay?_ he asked his sword as he dried the baby. He couldn't just set his son down to check on her.

_She is alive. She passed out from exhaustion._ Ra explained.

Coming to half an hour later, Tea smiled seeing her son in his Father's arm "I'm so proud of you Atem." Tea whispered.

Atem smiled at her. "You want to see our son?"

"Of course, what are we going to name him?"

"Well, take a look and see what you think." Atem smirked, leaning close so she could see the baby.

"Oh my goodness, he looks like you."

"Yes, but from what I have seen his eyes kind of look like Yugi's." Atem chuckled quietly.

"Well? Are you going to give him to me?" Tea giggled "I think maybe we should call him Aten."

"Perfect." Atem handed the baby to her.

"I thought since it was Ra who helped me to save you and his original name is Aten, I think we owe it to him to name our son after him." Tea smiled looking down at the little baby.

"I figure we'll have confusion with who you are calling." Atem chuckled.

"We can always start calling you Yami." Tea smirked.

"No, it has been so long since someone was able to use my real name. I do not want to be called by anything else."

"Ok ok settle Atem." Tea said as she purposefully used his name. "What if we changed your name slightly -"

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Did I not make my point clear?"

"Yes but it will only be for around home and only once Aten is bigger. I was thinking just adding a 'u' on the end of your name then also your name would sound more Japanese, Atemu." Tea smiled.

Atem thought a moment. "I would have to think on that."

"Ok, no rush, we have a few years yet, don't we Aten?" Tea cooed nuzzling her nose gently on her son's bronze cheek.

"You two are cute together." Atem smirked, giving his son's cheek a gentle rub.

"Atem, I was wondering? Now that we have Aten will we ever get married, you can't be my boyfriend forever." Tea giggled looking at Atem and then down to Aten.

"We did do this backward, did we not?" Atem looked amused.

"Well yeah kind of, I know that in Egypt you got married first. But it's very common for people to have children before they get married, plus I like seeing you naked." Tea said whispering the last part and covering Aten's ears.

"I doubt he understands what you said." Atem smirked. "Is there a way we could marry here?"

"We have to be engaged or betrothed first as you would probably put it, but there's no rush Atem. I love you and now I know you love me. " Tea smirked as she remembered back to when she had to force those three little words out of her boyfriend's mouth.

"And I love you and our son." Atem gave her a tender kiss.

"Good thing I'm not on a heart monitor right now." Tea giggled grabbing the back of Atems neck and bringing him down closer so she could kiss him more passionately.

Atem kissed her back only to have the baby give a wailing protest. He smirked. "We will be hearing a lot of that."

"Not that you will ever have to get up to tend to him." Tea smirked.

Atem chuckled. "I will do whatever necessary to take care of our son."

"I know you will and I can see your going to be a good Father."

Atem smiled at her.

"I'm glad I met you and you're the person that this little boy looks up to. I don't think I could have chosen anyone better" Tea smiled.


End file.
